Trapped in Bat Wing Hall
Trapped in Bat Wing Hall is the third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1995. The holographic prismatic design consists of static-like sparkles on a gold background. The cover illustration consists of a bat flying at an angle with its mouth open. Blurb Join the Horror Club... Being the new kid in school is no picnic. At your old school you had tons of friends, but now you don't even have one. Then you meet Nick. He asks you to join the Horror Club. The Horror Club meets in an old mansion known as Bat Wing Hall. It's dark. It's spooky. And it's where your adventure begins. The members of the Horror Club are going on a scavenger hunt. If you join the red team, you find out the truth about your new friends--they're actually monsters! One is a green-skinned reptile. Another is a hulking giant! If you join them blue team, you get turned into a furry-faced vampire bat! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super spooky endings! Plot You have just moved to a new town and have not made any friends. While walking home, you run into a new friend named Nick, who tells you about "The Horror Club". The Horror Club meets late at night in an old mansion called Bat Wing Hall, which is said to be haunted. The members of the Horror Club are going on a scavenger hunt to find out if Bat Wing Hall is really haunted. If you join the Red Team, you find that the entire team but you are monsters. If you join the Blue Team, you get turned into a vampire bat! And that's not all. You might have to search the cursed crypt of the deceased owner of Bat Wing Hall, Professor Krupnik, in the nearby cemetery, or face a witch, an ancient mummy, or a werewolf. Story A You join the Red Team with Nick, Debbie, and Connor and have to complete the scavenger hunt before dawn, or they'll turn you into a monster too. But the items on the list are both dangerous and difficult to obtain. Story B You join the Blue Team with Lara, Martin, and Marcie. While searching in Bat Wing Hall's crypt, you uncover a cursed stone that causes you to be transformed into a bat each night, and must now find a way to break the curse. Side Story C From story B, you return to the crypt as a bat and find yourself trapped in an underground swamp that you have to escape. There is no way to survive this storyline. List of endings There are twenty-two bad endings and seven good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - UK Cover.jpg|UK Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Spanish Cover - La mansión del murciélago.jpg|Spanish (''La Mansión del Murciélago - The Mansion of the Bat) Trapped_in_Bat_Wing_Hall_-_Italian_Cover_-_Geheimtreff_Villa_Fledermaus.jpg|Italian (Il Club Dell'orrore - The Horror Club) Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Norwegian Cover - Fanget i flaggermusborgen.jpeg|Norwegian (Fanget i Flaggermusborgen - Caught in the Bat Castle) Trappedinbatwinghall-german.jpg|German (Geheimtreff: Villa Fledermaus - Secret Spot: Villa Bat) Le Manoir de la chauve-souris.jpg|French (Le Manoir de La Chauve-Souris - The Manor of the Bat) Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Spanish Cover 1.jpg|Catalan (El Casalot Del Ratpenat - Mansion of the Bat) Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Hebrew Cover.jpg|Hebrew Trapped in Bat Wing Hall - Portuguese Cover.png|Portuguese (Sem Saída na Mansão da Asa de Morcego - Dead in Bat Wing Mansion) Advertisement GYG 03 Trapped Bat Wing Hall bookad from OS37 1995 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from The Headless Ghost. Merchandise Trapped in Bat Wing Hall T-shirt front.jpg|T-shirt Artwork Trapped in Bat Wing Hall (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Conceptual Batwinghall1.jpg Batwinghall2.jpg Batwinghall3.jpg Batwinghall4.png Batwinghall5.jpg Batwinghall6.jpg Trivia *A video game mentioned in this book, Mud Monsters, could be an allusion to the monsters from the book You Can't Scare Me!. *This book refers to the reader as male twice. References in other Goosebumps media * Zapped in Space has a question that references this book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Mummies Category:Royalties Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Time Travel Category:Giants Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Witches (topic) Category:Other Countries Category:Zombies Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata